Danganronpa Part 2: Hope For Despair
by FlashFire705
Summary: Sequel to Return To Despair. Follow an all new cast of Ultimates as they struggle to survive in the Towa Medieval Amusement Park and Hotel when they are forced into a Killing Game after a field trip gone horribly wrong. Anyone can live and anyone can die, be prepared for Despair. SYOC, Form inside. (8/8) Boys (8/8) Girls. SYOC closed.
1. SYOC and Introduction

My name is Clayton Chase and you are about to witness a story of despair and hope. Looking back on it now I see our actions have created the state we are in right now and I'm fine with that. The past can't be changed so we should never waste time dwelling on what could have been and focus on what we can do. I watched friends die and complete strangers willing to sacrifice everything for us. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably catch you all up

I was born in the U.S., specifically Minnesota. My parents are the owners and founders of Chase Technologies and Programming. A massive tech company involved in all things electronic from fridges to phones to weapon software. I spent a lot of my childhood flying to various countries when my parents were setting up their company and because of that I was around computers and codes a lot. I actually became an amazing programer if I do say so myself. Anyway, when the company was finally running thanks to someone with the name Togami or something like that my parents sent me to live in Minnesota while they ran the company in Japan. I never had siblings since my parents didn't want to take time away from running the company and I lived in an apartment with a nanny who would much rather spend time literally anywhere else so I became a hacker on the side. Companies, governments, the International Space Station at one point, you name I've probably hacked it. Until, one day I hacked the United Nations and next thing I knew I was in handcuffs.

I was facing serious jail time but then someone approached me, claiming they could make this all go away if I went with them. Turns out my activities caught the attention of Rising Angel, a prestigious school that only accepts the best of the best and they wanted me to go with them. So I decided to accept their offer and I became the Ultimate Hacker, partly to avoid going to jail but mostly to finally forge meaningful connections with people. Unsurprisingly I didn't have anybody in my life that mattered to me and I hoped to find someone at Rising Angel.

Fast forward sometime and I am on a class field trip to the Towa Medieval Amusement Park and Hotel. This is where our story beings, though funny enough I am not the protagonist of this story but you'll meet the protagonist very soon...

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I just wanted to inform some things right off the bat. This SYOC requires some knowledge of Return to Despair so please read that otherwise you will be lost for key plot points later. I'm also not allowing talents used in Return to Despair like Ultimate Lucky Student just to keep things news and interesting, I will allow talents used in Danganronpa 3 and V3 though. PM me with your submission and use details when submitting. Other than that have fun and any feedback I get helps. The Protagonist spot is open and I will be accepting submissions for a protagonist, please tell me if the character you have submitted is the protagonist.**

* * *

 **SYOC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Ultimate Skill:**

 **Murdered, Executed, Survive: (This is just a suggestion for me on where you want the character to go)**

 **Motive for Murder:**

 **Method of Murder:**

 **Execution: (If the character is a murders they will need an execution, describe it to me and maybe even give the execution a name)**

 **Thoughts on the Killing Game:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes: (At least three)**

 **Dislikes: (Also at least three)**

 **Role During Investigation:**

 **Role During Trial:**

 **Habits:**

 **History:**

 **Anything Else you might want to mention:**

* * *

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Clayton Chase, Ultimate Hacker. Submitted by FlashFire705**

 **2\. Deacon Castellanos, Ultimate Meteorologist. Submitted by liammarkklh88**

 **3\. Kaikane Itsuka, Ultimate Surfer. Submitted by Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **4\. Jake Alexander, Ultimate Archaeologist. Submitted by Undead Oscar**

 **5\. Manson Andres, Ultimate Waiter. Submitted by TrulyConfused**

 **6\. Toboe Kureshi, Ultimate Caretaker. Submitted by Mystique Monroe**

 **7\. Yuushi Akeru, Ultimate Tutor. Submitted by R3dLuv3Singin**

 **8\. Haruta Utsuki, Ultimate Geomorphologist. Submitted by ashDanLand**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Tsubaki Itsuka, Ultimate Ice Skater. Submitted by Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **2\. Shinobu Takeda, Ultimate Suit Actress. Submitted by SyroTheWritten**

 **3\. Lova Eriksson, Ultimate Linguist. Submitted by Giangelo**

 **4\. Nora Hamakawa, Ultimate Seamstress. Submitted by FairyBookworm**

 **5\. Airi Noriko, Ultimate Event Administrator. Submitted by FireDusk**

 **6\. Myako Himura, Ultimate Prosthetics Specialist. Submitted by TheRoseShadow21**

 **7\. Lavender Vargas, Ultimate Voodoo Witch. Submitted by shippofan2k**

 **8\. Aki Kawaguchi, Ultimate Colorist. Submitted by SanityRequiem**

 **Have Fun.**


	2. Prologue: Despair Reborn Part 1

**Clayton POV**

I guess I should describe myself a bit before we start. Beside my Ultimate Hacker abilities I am an average person. I have slightly pale white skin and I do exercise but I don't have any abs I just know that if I throw a punch I can put some weight behind it. I wear a dark grey hoodie, a simple white t-shirt under it and dark blue jeans. My eyes are brown as well as my hair. My hair is curly on the ends. Enough about me, I don't really like describing myself.

A couple of months ago our teacher announced a field trip to the Towa Medieval Amusement Park and Hotel. The Towa name I was familiar with since my parents did deals with them before meeting the Togami family and I met several of them once, let's just say I'm glad I actively avoided them. It was not a pleasant stay with them. I tried to get out of going on the trip but the teacher said that I "needed to get out and see the world" and I told her that I wanted to stay as far away from anything Towa related. She finally said that if I didn't go I would be kicked out of the academy. And I have to confess something, while I did go to Rising Angel to make friends I haven't exactly been doing great in that department. Turns out I am very picky about the people I hang out with, either that or it's my winning personality. Maybe it's both.

Anyway I did managed to make one friend, her name is Tsubaki Itsuka. She is the Ultimate Ice Skater and let me tell you she shows it. the girl has long, platinum blonde hair that falls down her back in straight curls. Her hair also has skyblue streaks running through them. Her eyes are vibrant blue with a small beauty mark under her right eye that I think looks great but she doesn't. Her nails are colored sky blue by the nail polish she uses. She's of medium height which fits well with her ice skating uniform.

It is a tight fitting long sleeved leotard with a skirt and a tie-dye design. And her body is attractive, with its curves and bust. We met at the school's ice rink, I wanted a quiet place to work on a few computer programs and she was there practicing a routine. I think she knew I was lonely so she struck up a conversation and we've been friends ever since. Being kicked out of Rising Angel would mean losing her and I don't want to lose a friend.

So that's how I found myself sitting on a bench with a suitcase off to the side glaring at my laptop as I wrote code on it.

"Careful, glare at that computer and you might melt it." a voice said teasingly.

I looked up and I saw Manson Andres, a person I hate very much. He has short neatly combed indigo hair with his bangs evenly departed. His complexion is porcelain smooth with a chocolate skin tone. He's always smiling that is honestly creepy sometimes. His eyes are narrow and long lashes and his body is slender with long legs. Not that I've been looking at them or anything like that. His eyes are gold. He wears a red polo shirt and black slacks and his shoes are the ones with built in rollerskates.

"Manson, so glad you're here. Now be a good Ultimate Waiter and get me some pop." I responded.

"Well of course you need a drink, being cooped up inside all the time. Poor thing, you look like you're about to pass out." Manson responded.

"At least I will have an actual career that makes money, what are you going to be a waiter. Yeah you'll be rolling in dough with all the tips people will give you out of pity." I responded, growing more annoyed.

"Maybe I won't be making a lot of money but people will like me. I'm a like able person." Manson said.

"I don't like you." I said, trying to get back to programming but I found it hard to when Manson was near me.

"Well you're you, I'm half sure that you you're actually a troll on the internet." Manson said.

"Excuse me, for your information I have never trolled anyone and you're full of yourself. It's like you actively seek me out just to get a rise out of me." I said.

"What can I say, you entertain me." Manson laughed as he walked away from me. I glared at him all the way until he was out of my sight.

"Ah, the two love birds strike again." A female voice said as she approached the bench. It was Tsubaki, she had come to get me for the bus on the field trip.

"I think you're crazy, you have to be if you think I'll ever date Manson." I glared at her, I could feel my cheeks heating up at the thought but I quickly squashed the feeling. It was probably just the embarrassment from the thought of dating anyone and not a specific person.

"You might not be able to see but I can. Having friends are great but lovers can give you a more intimate and close connection. I want that for you, you've been alone for too long. You're kinda like a younger brother to me and Kaikane." Tsubaki said.

"You and your brother have been the closest people to me ever in my life." I said.

"Thanks, anyway the teacher sent me to get you. We'll be leaving soon and we both wanted you there." She said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you right now this will probably be the worst field trip ever." I placed my laptop into my backpack, swung it onto my back and placed my hand on my suitcase.

"You exaggerate, it is just an amusement park. You are going to have fun and maybe even make some friends."

I snorted "Yeah, fun and friends.".

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 ** _Sorry this was supposed to come out a lot sooner but major life changes happened and I had to deal with them first. Anyway check back in the introduction for the full cast list, I've shown a couple of characters here but for the full cast list check back in the previous chapter. I was submitted several protagonist characters and while I did accept them most of them will not be protagonists, sorry about that. On that note I've been juggling with the idea of having dual protagonists but I wanted to run it by you guys first and see what you thought. Please tell me how the prologue went for you guys and see you next time._**


	3. Prologue: Despair Reborn Part 2

**Clayton POV**

I stepped onto the bus we were using to the amusement park. I guess now would be a good time to introduce some other people. I sat next to Kaikane Itsuka, the younger twin of Tsubaki (by three minutes) whom you've already met and he's the Ultimate Surfer. He's a very handsome man with his sunkissed skin and bright cerulean eyes. His face is strong and chiseled, free of blemishes, and with his face some slight feminine features. He has short blonde hair with red streaks running through, Tsubaki claimed it would make him look cuter. Personally I think it makes him look like a rejected pokemon or a rejected anime character but that's just my opinion and Tsubaki made me promise to never tell him that.

He stands at 5 feet 11 inches, making him taller than his sister. His height causes people to think he's the older twin, much to my amusement and Tsubaki's annoyance. His arms are well defined with a nice chest and abs. He usually wears a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt, often unbuttoned showing of his Hibiscus tattoo on his lower abdomen. He wears swim trunks as opposed to pants or shorts, these swim trunks had brilliant blue flames on them. He has a lei or flower necklace as I call it around his neck and his shoes are converse sneakers. Needless to say he has interesting fashion choices.

In the seat in front of us is Lova Eriksson and Lavender Vargas. They have an odd friendship, Lova is very thoughtful, deliberate and shy while Lavender is hot headed but also very kind. I guess its a case of opposites attracting. Lova has dark, dirty blonde hair that reaches all the way to her elbows when its let down like it is now. Her hair is usually in a pony tail but I guess she's in a good mood which is why it is not in a pony tail at the moment. Her bangs are seperated in the middle. She has a small body standing at 5 feet 5 inches and weighing 121 pounds.

She wears rectangular, silver glasses frame in a heart shape and a white bandana over her head. She wears a blue, off the shoulder, knee length dress with a white apron over it with a red ribbon tied over her waist. To compliment this she wears a black Mary Janes and white ankle length socks and pink lipgloss and pale pink nails. An unnerving detail, and that's a lot coming from me, is that she constantly has bags under her eyes. No matter how much sleep she gets she always has bags under her eyes. I have had bags under my eyes every once in a while but they always disappear after I sleep for a bit.

Lova is the Ultimate Linguist, meaning that she is well versed in foreign languages. And they have to be real languages, once as a joke I asked her to speak Wookie from Star Wars. I still laugh at the face she gave me in response. But her abilities are unparalleled, she can strike up a conversation with a person from any country and sometimes she knows the language more than some people who've been around it their entire lives.

Lavender Vargas has an unusual talent, she is the Ultimate Voodoo Witch. From what I hear she's the best in her field, rivaled only by a Megan Winslow I think. Not exactly sure what being a Voodoo Witch does and I've never had the courage to ask her nor look it up on the internet.

Lavender has long, curly, brown hair that ends past her shoulders. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with a red scrunchie. Her brown eyes wearing a think red framed glasses. She has fair skin. Her clothes are an open black jacket with sleeves that end at her elbows, a red tank top with a white heart design with pins sticking out of it, a long flowing white skirt reaching to her shins with red and black patches all over it.

At her waist are two voodoo dolls attached at the hip of her skirt and on her feet are red converse shoes.

Across of them, on the other side of the bus, was Haruta Utsuki sitting by himself. He's the kinda guy you either like or hate, there is no middle ground. I fall into the category of liking the guy, always felt some kinship with him. He's the Ultimate Geomorphologist, which is just a fancy way of saying he knows everything about rocks.

His height is 5 feet 9 inches, weighing a 136 pounds. He has a slim muscular body with very lanky, short, brown hair with olive green eyes and white skin. He wears a dark blue dress jacket, white shirt with a black and red striped tie and brown khakis. Basically a college professor.

In front of Haruta is Nora Hamakawa, the Ultimate Seamstress. She's one of the more...mentally questionable individuals here. The less I describe the better.

Nora is very short and chubby and she's got tiny hands. Her round face has bright green eyes, freckles and chubby cheeks. I've also noticed a birth mark on her left hand. Her shiny brown hair is shoulder length and wavy. She wears black flats, a dark blue skirt and a red t-shirt with the words "No Refunds" printed on it.

Suddenly I felt my eyelids grow heavier, I realized I started to fall asleep. Must be the jet lag, never was a good flier. Next thing I knew the bus has stopped and we're outside the amusement park.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but Tsubaki will kill us if we don't find her now." Kaikane said.

"Yeah you're probably right, besides I'm not in a people dealing mood." I said.

"Good to know." Kaikane responded.

I grabbed my stuff and marched off the bus to the park's entrance. The entrance was the head of a giant teddy bear that was black on one side and white on the other with the symbol of Hope's Peak as one of its eyes.

I hate this place already.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _ **So I've been extremely tired this last week and a half. Been sleeping every chance I could get which is why I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to get myself into a schedule and update on the weekends but life is random so I might update late or early depending on what I'm doing at the time. Until next time, let me know what you think of this chapter.**_


	4. Prologue: Despair Reborn Part 3

**Tsubaki POV**

Hello, Tsubaki here. Just wanted to pop in here, Clayton can sometimes be an attention hog even if he doesn't mean it sometimes. Speaking of Clayton I saw him and my brother get off the bus. Clayton looked like he half wants to kill someone and the other half wants to sleep for a few weeks. They took a minute to study the demonic bear entrance to the amusement park before walking over to the group.

"Okay, now that everyone is here I want everyone to pair up. These will be your roomates and buddies for the duration of the trip." The teacher said.

I quickly grabbed Kaikane's hand and pulled him right next to me, he seemed a bit startled. Don't know why, this isn't the first time I picked him as my partner. I keep my eye on my brother constantly. Clayton gave me a look that said "Really, you're doing that again." then suddenly Manson quietly walked up behind him, took his hand, and dragged him away. He sent me another look that read "Help me." but I just waived at him.

"They are going to kill each other." Kaikane said.

"I hoping they start dating each other." I responded.

"20 dollars they kill each other instead of dating." Kaikane said.

"If they date and kiss before this trip is done I will give you 40 dollars." I responded.

"Deal." Kaikane and I shook hands, both confidant our bets would work in our favor.

Off to the side I saw Deacon Castellanos, the Ultimate Meteorologist, and Shinobu Takeda, the Ultimate Suit Actress.

Deacon has golden hair that is brushed up and spiky with grease, bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He has chiseled facial features and a black stubble. He's got an athletic type body with some muscle definition on his arms and legs and symmetrical abs. There is a sun birthmark on his left outer thigh and a rose vine tattoo on his right shoulder.

He wore a greek toga that ends at his knees and exposed his upper right part of his body. He wore a dark blue sash, golden arm bands and black sandals. His personality reflected that of his wardrobe. He intensely studies any greek myths and acts in overdramatic fashion, like announcing he is a demigod or something like that.

Shinobu Takeda, the Ultimate Suit Actress, is a stunt performer. In japanese productions people who wears suits that obscures their identity and performs stunts are called suit actors. Shinobu has a swift and strong body and light tan skin. Her hairs is blonde and cut short, it doesn't have a style but it's not messy either. She has green, upturned eyes. She wears a blue tracksuit with a white flowing scarf and white sneakers. She's got a toy transformable watch on her right wrist and an old gray t-shirt under her tracksuit with the letters "Electric Squadron Sparkman" with each letter having its own color, kinda like the Power Rangers.

Another pair I spotted was Jake Alexander and Airi Noriko, the Ultimate Archaeologist and Event Administrator respectively.

Jake has lightly tanned skin and black hair which covers his red eyes. He wears a dark green t-shirt underneath an unbutton military jacket and a pair of beige pants which are tucked into black boots. He also wears a brown stetson. He tends to be very courageous and not afraid to get dirty should the situation call for it.

Airi has a lean and stiff body with her arms and legs being more built. Her long black hair is put into a single bun. She has beige skin with emerald eyes paired with black square rimmed glasses. I would describe her as mature and beautiful.

The next pair is Toboe Kureshi and Myako Himura, the Ultimate Caretaker and Prosthetics Specialist.

Toboe has a rather effeminate face with his reddish-brownish hair parted to the sides. His are light, golden brown. His clothes are a faded, red zipper shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, olive cargo pants and dark, green military boots. He also wears sliver bracelets around his arms. Toboe is kinda a loner but he's also eccentric, I can tell being in a group makes him uncomfortable.

Myako is about 5ft3 in height, and of an average weight for her height, but with a rather curvy build/body shape. Her skin is lightly tanned, and she has wide, plain but not unattractive facial features-her best feature is her mouth, which is full-lipped and very smiley. Her inky dark blue hair is medium length and straight with a messy fringe that sometimes gets into her eyes, and she usually keeps it tied up in a high bouncy ponytail. Her eyes are sky blue and wide and round. She has some scars on various parts of her body-mainly her torso and back, but you wouldn't see those because of her clothes. She also has a scar on her scalp from a gunshot wound which you'd only really see if you parted her hair while it was undone and even then you might need to feel for it. Her fingernails are painted, each one a different bright colour. Her ears are unpierced, and she doesn't have any other distinctive features.

But anyway, for her clothing-she generally has a girly but also very casual dressing style. Her go to outfit will consist of a simple dress that's just above knee-length, a hoodie fleece, leggings and either sandals or stripy socks with ankle boots depending on the weather. The dresses are, as I said, simple, they might be plain and in a bright shade of pink or purple or something or simple colourful patterns (so something like polka dots or stripes) again in bright colours, and they'll either be half sleeved or long sleeved, again depending on the weather. Her leggings are usually a bright colour that matches the dress in some way (so say her dress had red polka dots, her leggings would be red, or if her dress was a plain light green, her leggings would be a similar shade of green), and her hoodie fleece would be plain and either black or grey, left unzipped over the dress (except when it's cold, then she'd only zip it up halfway).

If she's wearing sandals, they'd be simple slip on ones made of black leather, decorated with small black flowers. If wearing socks and boots, the socks as mentioned are stripy, and likely to be in bright colours (so maybe rainbow socks, or pink and purple) but she tends to pick her socks for the day randomly, so they aren't likely to match her outfit. In fact, on occasion, the socks may not even match each other. As for the ankle boots, they are black and have a zip along the side of each of them, and are just generally very simple. She does not have any other accessories. And she sometimes goes by the nickname Neko.

The final pair I saw is Yuushi Akeru and Aki Kawaguchi, the Ultimate Tutor and Colorist.

Yuushi has a heart shaped face, violet half-lidded, a small pointed nose and pale skin. He has a fragile appearance with his thin and lean body. He has messy, neck length lavender hair with a curly antenna on the top and black x shaped hairpins on his bangs. He wears long sleeved dress shirt with a purple necktie, a black pinstripe vest with a violet oversized coat, folded back with golden cuffs. He also wears grey plaid pants, violet canvas shoes and a black choker around his neck. He carries a teacher pointer in his pocket.

Aki is fairly normal in her height, being five feet and six inches. She has a thin, understated shape with no noticeable curves. Both her eyes and hair are black, with her hair being messy and going all the way to her butt. Her skin is pale and there is a small amount of blush on her face to hide away her freckles. There is a blue tattoo on her left thigh of a dragon. For her outfit she wears a light blue tank top. There is a white vest over it. Aki also wears white short shorts that are mostly covered by her shirt. She also wears white sleeveless gloves and light cyan nail polish. On her left arm, there is a blue bandana tied to it. Also, she wears a white choker and a hanging black necklace with a blue jewel on the end of it. Aki also wears light blue stockings that go up past her knees with a bunch of holes in them. She also wears short white boots with a little bit of heel to them.

"Okay so the pairs are as follows: Clayton and Manson, Tsubaki and Kaikane, Aki and Yuushi, Myako and Toboe, Jake and Airi, Deacon and Shinobu, Lavender and Haruta, Nora and Lova. Alright, I will go check into the hotel while you guys explore the area. Remember you are spending school money so try and be a little conscious of that fact." The Teacher said.

Kaikane and I walked into the amusement park but I couldn't help but get a sense of foreboding as I entered. As you can imagine we were not responsible in spending the school's money. We did games and rides we ate so much food. The park was packed with people and families, children especially. I smiled as I watched them run around, chasing each other.

But I could sense something was off, I just couldn't tell what it was. Off to the side I heard Kaikane sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself." He responded.

"I know that." I said.

"Do you? Because whenever I get the chance to branch out, meet new people, maybe even go on a date you are there stopping me. Just today I had a chance to partner up with someone but there you were taking my hand and giving me no choice. I can't even remember the last time I did something that didn't involve you or sports."

"Kaikane..."

"Just...forget I said anything"

Suddenly small metal tubes shot out of the ground and they started spraying some kind of gas. My eyes became heavy and my body limp. I slumped over and I heard a laughter.

"Upupupupupupu"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry if this chapter was a bit light on plot, character description is my least favorite part and I wanted to get it out of the way before the plot advanced. I do hope that the plot that was presented in this chapter was good. Looking forward I am interested to hear which characters free time should be spent with. These suggestions will help in figuring a few things out but I might not be able to get to all of them. Until Next Time.


	5. Prologue: Despair Reborn Part 4

**Tsubaki POV**

My head is pounding, my mouth feels dry and I feel like I'm suffocating. My eyes shot and I took several long gasps of air before I started getting on my feet. I'm looking around a dark room with a single projector and a film screen. I blinked and my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I noticed several bodies lay on the floor and I recognize one of the bodies.

"Kaikane, wake up!" I yelled as I shook my brother.

"Mmmmmh, Tsubaki I don't want to go to school today." He mumbled.

"Kaikane, I swear if you don't wake up right now I'm going to tell Mom you were the one who broke the television." I said.

His eyes slowly opened and he took a second to look around before saying "Alright I'm up, the last thing I want to deal with is an angry Mom."

"Tsubaki, please tell me this is just another one of my crazy dreams." Clayton said, pushing himself off the ground.

"No, this is reality. Or we're sharing the same nightmare." I responded with.

He walked over to us with a concern look in his eyes which quickly dissipated "Okay." he said.

I've known Clayton a long time, long enough to recognize his defense mechanisms. Having absent parents who don't even show up to the first day of school or birthdays can mess with you. He's sought romantic companionship with other people but they all end badly. Usually it turns out they were just dating him because his parents are rich but his last relationship he got really emotionally committed to it only for it to end with the other cheating on him. They said he couldn't provide the emotional connection needed for a relationship. Afterwards I asked him how he felt and all he said was "People are disappointing.". Whenever the emotions in his eyes leave that means he's retreating in order to not be hurt.

"By the River Styx, my head feels like Athena is going to be born when my head splits open." Deacon said nearby.

"Glad to see Deacon still acts like Shakespeare." Manson said, getting up and approaching Clayton. I could be wrong here but it looked like he has a genuine look of concern.

"It appears as through we've been kidnapped, we are some of the most prized students in the world. Worth millions by my estimate." Airi said.

"Ahhh, how thoughtful of you. We're worth millions, thank you Airi for boosting our self confidence. It's actually interesting to think about our worth in other currencies like euros..." Lova continued rambling on and on, switching subjects every couple seconds and I think she mentioned coffee at one point.

"Fear not citizens, Shinobu Takeda will rescue you all." Shinobu said.

"Fascinating, there appears to be only a single door to the room. The paint also seems to be degrading and I think there's mold in the each corner of the room. The door doesn't have a handle inside which combined the fact that the material the door is steel leads me to conclude that this is a vault door." Yuushi said.

"Wow Yuushi, you're so smart. Together, with my language skills and your tutoring skills we can accomplish anything." Lova said.

"You doubt the capabilities of you hero civilian. I can take any challenge and rescue the innocent. My abilities are unquestionable." Shinobu challenged.

"Listen to me, you'll only hurt yourself trying to break down the door. We might not get along Shinobu, you're way too arrogant for my tastes, but I don't want to see you hurt. I know these kind of doors, these vault doors are manufactured by Towa Security. They could survive a tank round and it wouldn't even have a dent. I studied Towa Security because a client wanted to get in so I know what I'm talking about. " Yuushi said.

"Insulting her and being worried about her, classic Yuushi." Clayton muttered.

"Listen guys, this is a tense situation. I'm guessing we were all knocked out by some gas and woke up with a splitting headache but we all need to take a moment to breathe." I said.

"Very well, I shall listen to you civilian. After all it is beneath a hero to strike an innocent." Shinobu said.

"Good, now that we've all calmed down we can figure out what's going on." I said.

"Upupupupupu, I believe that is my cue to enter." I recognized that laugh, a sinister laugh that I heard just as the gas was released earlier. Suddenly the projector turned on and it showed a school podium, then a half white and half black demonic teddy bear hopped onto the podium.

"Hello wonderful students, I am your headmaster Monokuma. And before you say it I am not a teddy bear, I already went through that with the previous cast and the audience doesn't want a repeat of the last story." the demonic bear who identified itself as Monokuma said.

"You must be the fiendish villain who's imprisoned us, I've identified my adversary now prepare to meet my might." Shinobu said.

"It's probably a recording, something to disguise the identity of our mastermind for the evening." Clayton remarked.

"Nope, not a recording as you can see." Monokuma appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Now, now while language is not a rule it is rude to interrupt me." Monokuma said. The bear then gestured to the ceiling which then burst with light. I shielded my eyes the best I can until they adjusted to the sudden light. I looked around and realized the entire class was in this room. There also black laptops on the ground with sticky notes on them. On closer inspection they had our names on them.

"I want you all to pick up those up, these are your Monotops. These will serve as information recorders, student IDs and of course rules for your life here." Monokuma said.

I picked the one up that had my name on it and I turned it on, there were several applications but no internet connection. I clicked on the application that said Student ID and read it. It listed everything from my eye color to what I like to eat, its even got my favorite movie on it. Nobody knows that except my family.

"How long will we be staying here?" Kaikane asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, forever." Monokuma said.

"What?" Not believing what I just heard.

"Forever, or at least for your entire remaining lifespan." Monokuma said.

"You can't keep us here forever, what about a ransom?" Kaikane asked.

"I can keep you here forever and as for a ransom I plan on letting you go if you meet certain conditions" Monokuma placed a weird amount of emphasis on conditions.

"What conditions?" Manson asked, also suspicious.

"It's nothing much...only a KILLING GAME, AHAHAHHAHAHA." Monokuma began to laugh maniacally.

"A Killing Game?" I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"Yep, you must kill your fellow students." Monokuma continued.

"Kill our fellow students?" Lova said, for the first time she wasn't chatting away.

"Yep, you can kill them by any means. Stabbing, explosives and poisoning. All means of murder and all are available for usage." Monokuma finished explaining.

"I cannot allow this kind of injustice, I will not allow murder to be committed." Shinobu stated.

"Oh don't worry, you justice types are all the same. There will be a class trial, a trial where all you solved the murder of your fellow classmate and then decided on who did it, but I have to warn you if you get it wrong everyone besides the murderer will be executed. However, if you all choose right then only the murderer will be executed." Monokuma explained.

"Hmmm, a trial is very justice like and we would be democratic. I'm sorry to say however that a true hero never allows a murder to take place." Shinobu said.

"I agree, only the Gods have the divine right to cast down their judgment on who should live and die." Deacon said.

"Why do you guys always do this? I try to be reasonable and you just push me away. Okay, if you all are not going to participate then I'll just have to be clear on what the consequences will be if you don't participate." Monokuma pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. The projector then shifted to a live video feed.

Suddenly I realized our teacher was being held on a gurney in an abandoned operating room, there were two electrical coils on either side of the teacher.

Then a title came onto the screen:

 **A Shocking Operation**

 _ **Suddenly the gurney starts spinning, slowly at first but then it starts picking up speed. The coils starts powering up, small electrical bolts start forming. The bolts then start leaping off onto the teacher, then the bolts became one continuous stream. The Teacher's skin became darker and darker until it was pitch black and smoke was rising out of the skin. The gurney spun faster and faster and the electric stream became larger and brighter. A flash of light consumed the room. The light cleared, bits and pieces of human burnt flesh began raining down with the Teacher nowhere to be seen.**_

Monokuma started to chuckle, which then broke into a full blown laugh. I just stood there, legs numb and unable to move. My eyes glued to the screen in front of me. For better or worse this is where our true story begins, our story of loss and tragedy. One way or another we were now going down a path we can never turn back on. What kind of path is it you may ask, well we'll just have to wait and see.

 **End**

 **Of**

 **Prologue**

 **Students Remaining: 16**

 **Boys**

 **1\. Clayton Chase, Status: Alive**

 **2\. Deacon Castellanos, Status: Alive**

 **3\. Kaikane Itsuka, Status: Alive**

 **4\. Jake Alexander, Status: Alive**

 **5\. Manson Andres, Status: Alive**

 **6\. Toboe Kureshi, Status: Alive**

 **7\. Yuushi Akeru, Status: Alive**

 **8\. Haruta Utsuki, Status: Alive**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Tsubaki Itsuka, Status: Alive**

 **2\. Shinobu Takeda, Status: Alive**

 **3\. Lova Eriksson, Status: Alive**

 **4\. Nora Hamakawa, Status: Alive**

 **5\. Airi Noriko, Status: Alive**

 **6\. Myako Himura, Status: Alive**

 **7\. Lavender Vargas, Status: Alive**

 **8\. Aki Kawaguchi, Status: Alive**


	6. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 1

**Clayton POV**

Thank you Tsubaki for revealing my dating history. Remind me to never tell you that ever again. Anyways you can imagine my shock at what the teddy bear called Monokuma just did.

"Now that I've made everything quite clear, it's time to go exploring!" Monokuma gestured to the door which slowly swung open, creaking and moaning all the way. This was all a lot to process but I couldn't do any processing because Monokuma started pushing us through the door. I stumbled onto the floor of the hallway Monokuma pushed us into and I looked all around me. The walls, floor and ceiling were made out of cobblestone held together by cement. The floor had a light green carpet with gold lining placed on it. The walls had torches placed on them every few feet, knight armor and shields lined the walls too. Banners were hung from the ceiling with sigils of I assume noble houses from all over the world, I recognize a few like the Lancasters and the Yorks. I went through a War of the Roses phase.

"Okay you guys, you all have the run of the place. Just don't venture outside the hotel yet." Monokuma said.

"Hotel, we're in a hotel?" I asked slowly, processing even that little bit of information for a little longer than under normal circumstances.

"Yeah silly, you guys did come here for a field trip. You're still in Towa Amusement Park." Monokuma answered.

Oh yeah, forgot we were on a field trip. Must have slipped my mind, though I can't tell why. Maybe it's because I just went through a traumatic event just minutes ago and am now being forced into a killing game for someone's sick amusement. Other than that I wouldn't be able to tell you why I forgot I was on a field trip.

Eventually everyone filtered out of the hallway, still in a daze. I found myself walking out of the hallway into the lobby of the hotel. I looked to the entrance of the hotel and saw blackness. The doors were still there but beyond them is nothing but darkness. I looked at the receptionist's desk and no one was there. Hard to believe a few hours ago our teacher was checking us in here. I saw another hallway on the other side of the reception desk and walked down it to medieval wooden door. I pulled it open, it was a lot lighter than it looked. An elevator was on the other side of the door. I pressed the button and elevator arrived, sliding open for me. I selected the floor above men and the doors slid closed.

The floor I was now on was the exact opposite of the previous floor. This floor was brightly lit with white walls, floors and ceiling. The floor was made out of white tiles with black rubber placed in between them. The ceiling held round light bulbs and the walls were just blank with nothing on them. The air in the floor was also extremely cold, cold enough that I saw my breath. I clutched the sides of my arms as I started exploring the rest of the floor.

I reached the end of the hallway and found only two rooms across from each other. I entered the room on my right and found Jake and Nora in it. The first things I realized was that I was now in a lab, there were syringes filled with unknown liquids in refrigerators. Lab coats hung from the walls and a lot of hi-tech equipment was spread out.

"Monokuma came by earlier, he explained most of these are biological and chemical weapons. One of these vials or syringes contains a chemical that stops your heart within seconds of administration and another is a virus that, while not contagious, can turn you into a monster with black oozing eyes and mouth." Jake said, noticing I just entered the room.

"So many ways to die, all of them just sitting here in the open. It's almost like an open encouragement to kill someone, like me." Nora remarked.

"You are not going to die, and you are not going to be murdered." I said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! I am a little girl who's always in the background, I bet I've already been targeted." Nora responded.

"Hey, hey look at me" I placed my hands on her shoulders "You don't need to worry about anything. Trust me, none of us have any reason to murder so it's all going to be good."

"O-Okay" She started blushing and looking down at the floor. "I'll just go to my room now." she quickly left the lab.

"She's just under a lot of stress." Jake said.

"Eh, I've seen crazier." I responded.

"Okay, well I should probably check out my room as well." Jake left the lab. I took one last glance around, maybe it was the cold or being surrounded by deadly liquids but something felt off about the room. I left the lab and took a quick walk to the room across from it.

I immediately felt more cold than I did, half of the room was filled with even more lab equipment. The other half was filled with tarps, body bags, steel tables, dissection tools and the walls held cold chambers. I was in a morgue. I then noticed that Yuushi, Lavender and Myako were in it.

"Airi was in here earlier, she said this was an impressive setup and I have to agree. Remarkably efficient." Yuushi said.

"Coming from the Ultimate Event Administrator and Tutor that's high praise, even though we're being held here against our will." I said.

"Don't worry Clayton, with my remaining six lives I can get us through this." Myako said.

"Myako, I don't mean to be rude but it is literally physically impossible for you to have nine lives." Yuushi said.

"Please call me Neko, and let me tell you how I actually do have nine lives and how I lost three." Miyako or Neko said.

I slowly backed away from that conversation, Miyako is a nice girl and I don't feel like being rude to her by getting into a conversation I'm not invested in. I just feel like there are other things I need to do at the moment. Though I do feel like her bravery will be a source of strength and comfort later.

I saw Lavender off to the side looking at the cold chambers in the wall.

"It's strange, the logs say these chambers have not been used but I still feel some spirits lingering. Like residue or an echo, it's very faint but I can feel it." Lavender said.

"I don't have anything to say to that, the supernatural freaks me out. Can't even get through a horror movie." I responded.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this maybe it's..." Lavender trailed off.

"It's what?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget what I said." Lavender left the morgue. Something tells me she's not thinking about nothing. With nothing left on the floor I took the elevator one floor up and I emerged right back into a medieval setting but at least I was warm again. Wonder what's on this level. I quickly found out this was the weapons level. I passes display cases filled with axes, spears, crossbows and swords while I explored. Ordinarily I wouldn't think twice about those things but now I think those weapons are real and can kill people. I passed multiple storage rooms during my exploration, I looked through a few and they held random items like toothpaste or pajamas with a little tag on them that said "This can be used as a murder weapon." I hate that bear.

I finally got the end of the level with two rooms across from each other. I decided to go into the room on the left and found both Deacon and Toboe in it.

"Your connection is like that of Pan, the God of Nature. You must be his child." Deacon said.

"I doubt it, I come from a family of hunters so I doubt Pan would get involved with them." Toboe responded.

"But you have a deep connection with nature. You are the Ultimate Caretaker, especially towards animals. You are blessed by the gods." Deacon said.

"I guess." Toboe said. The two were having their conversation near a rack of bows and arrows. In fact the entire room was filled with medieval weaponry. I began to leave the room but then I heard something.

"These bows must be a gift from Apollo, they look so good." Deacon remarked.

"They might look good but these bows are not a gift from Apollo. These are all for show and tell, the moment they fire an arrow the string on the bows will snap. Completely and utterly useless. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if all these weapons break on their first use. Like those crossbow bolts, they are not properly forged so they'll shatter the minute it impacts. And these knives are fragile." Toboe continued to explain but I drowned out the rest of the conversation. So the weapons are practically useless, good to know.

I walked across to the other room and it was whole other story. Inside the other room were automatic rifles, pistols, shotguns, C-4, grenades, garrote wires and so much more. I spotted Shinobu and Lova amongst the weapons.

"Don't worry Lova, I shall use these weapons to defend you. I shall turn them from evil into a force of good." Shinobu said.

"Wow Shinobu you're so brave and strong, you truly are a hero." Lova said.

"Thank you citizen, I shall make it my life's mission to prevent any murder from happening in this place." Shinobu said.

"Careful, I think those are automatics. One wrong move and you can seriously hurt or kill someone." I said, interrupting their conversation.

"Are you implying citizen that I cannot handle the responsibility and power...

"Yeah yeah, hero shit and stuff. Listen just don't run around with guns in your hands and I think we'll be good." I said, completely done with Shinobu.

I left the floor, eager to get some distance between me and Shinobu. I found myself on the final floor that could be accessed, the residential floors. I saw the pixelated face of Myako as soon as the elevator slid open. The carpet was different, it was crimson red instead of light green.

I quickly found my room Just past the cafeteria and kitchen but I couldn't get in so I went on a quest to find a key to open the door. I found a laundry room nearby which contain several people and keys hanging from the walls. I found Airi, Haruta and Aki examining one of the washers.

"This is one massive operation, the sheer scale of this is unprecedented. In the history of crime something like this has never happened before." Airi remarked.

"I'm just grateful that we have food, and a place to wash our clothes. I haven't been to my room yet but I am willing to bet it has toiletries and indoor plumbing." Haruta said.

"And all the food is fresh. I made sushi with crab meat and it was real crab meat. I gave some to Tsubaki and Kaikane before they went to their room." Aki added.

Not wanting to get dragged into that conversation I found my key and silently made my way back to my room. I just to get to bed, sleep till the apocalypse and hopefully when I wake up this will all be a nightmare. I opened the door silently and slowly, I didn't want to set off a trap Monokuma might have set upped. I heard the shower running, guess I have a roomate. I laid down on my bed and started closing my eyes before I heard the bathroom door open.

"Well, this is awkward." A familiar voice said. I looked up and found myself starring at Manson. Except all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist and the water from the shower still dripping from his body.

Sometimes I think the universe has it out for me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry for missing last week's update, so many things happened at once I forgot to update. I tried injecting a bit of the character's personality into this chapter just to get a better feeling on them and hopefully you guys as well. Now that you've seen more of the characters which would like to see more of? Until Next Time.


	7. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 2

**Clayton POV**

"Have you put on some clothes?" My face still red hot from my encounter with Manson. After he emerged from the bathroom I immediately pushed him back in and threw his clothes in as well. I placed myself against the door in order to keep him in the bathroom.

"Yes." Manson said, annoyed at my actions. I got off the door and sat down on my bed.

"Didn't know seeing me like that would get that kind of a reaction out of you." Manson said.

"Oh shut up, you weren't wearing anything of course I would react like I did." I said.

"Well at least I know I can get a rise out of you with the mere sight of my body." Manson replied, lying down on the other bed.

"I can't stay in a room with you for more than a few minutes, I'm going to find some food." I said, approaching the door to the room.

"Okay, oh you should probably steer clear of the milk. It's Monokuma themed and while I don't think he poisoned it but I would still stay away from it. Also could you grab me a box of bubble gum in the kitchen. It's my favorite and I saw it but decided to shower first before I got it." Manson said.

"You're the Ultimate Waiter and you're asking me to pick up some gum, unbelievable." I grumbled as I left the room.

I mindlessly walked towards the cafeteria and the kitchen. I saw massive wooden doors and pushed them open to find a medieval banquet room. I saw that multiple crossbows had been placed along the walls of the cafeteria. A massive banquet table was placed in the middle of the room, with only the right side having chairs, conveniently placed in front of the crossbows. I noticed the angle of the crossbows were aimed at the heads of the chairs. I heard voices coming from the kitchen in the back. It looks like there's only one door into or out of the kitchen. The door looks thins but looks like it has a lock on it.

I shifted my gaze above the door and saw a massive axe hanging above it. The axe is tied to a rope, which goes all the way up to the ceiling. The rope disappeared into a hole on the ceiling. Looks like Monokuma is the one controlling the axe, he's really going all in on this little killing game of his.

I turned the knob on the kitchen door and stepped through. The kitchen was the heaven of a chef. It had every kind of food, spice, and cooking utensil anyone can imagine. There were rows upon rows of fridges, all containing vast selections of ingredients. I saw puffer fish, live piranhas, octopus and living sharks. I found Nora, Toboe and Airi examining the room.

"Fascinating, the more I see of this operation the more impressed I become." Airi said.

"I get the feeling, somewhat." I made my presence known.

"Clayton, g-good to see you." Nora said.

"Yeah, well, if we weren't involved in a killing game right now I might be enjoying all this. The murder weapons alone in the other room is enough to throw me for a loop." I said.

"You mean the crossbows? I took a look at them and those are crafted very differently from the weapons in the weapons room." Toboe said.

"How so?" I asked, curiosity taking control over me.

"Well for one thing, these are more effective murder weapons. If you would fire from a regular bow from the other room the bow would snap. However, if you fired a crossbow from the dining room, it would not snap the rope that the crossbow uses. This allows for multiple shots to be fired before the strong starts wearing out. I also notice that the bolts for the crossbow are different from the bolts in the other room. These bolts have interchangeable parts, the tip, the shaft and the nock and all be replaced. And these bolts are properly forged so when they're fired they will hit their target and will not shatter or bounce off." Toboe explained.

"Well, this place has no shortage of fun items. Anyways, do you guys know any non-poisonous food? I kinda want to live another day." I said, gesturing to all the crazy food around me.

"I cannot confirm which foods are not lethal. We haven't had the opportunity to investigate ourselves nor has Monokuma come forward with information, I assume he wants someone to use the items in here as a murder weapon." Airi responded.

"Great, great, just great. Well I'm not gonna eating anything until someone else eats. That way I know that food is safe and you guys haven't poison it." Nora said. Glad to see she's calmed down at least a little bit since earlier.

"Okay, you do you Nora. I guess I'll go looking for non-death causing food." I said, going through the group. I navigated the monstrous sized kitchen to an area where I finally started to recognize the food, I picked up a few cups of instant ramen noodles and cans of Pepsi. Basically these our my meals, because when your parents are barely around and you were never really taught how to cook you learn how to survive off of unhealthy stuff. I passed a box full of gum on the way out and decided to grab it, it might get Manson off my back and get him to leave me alone.

I made my way back to my room, passing Lavender on the way. I opened the door and found Manson on his bed with, thankfully, all of his clothes on. I do not want a repeat of our earlier incident. He noticed me as I closed the door, I tossed him a packet of gum while I placed the box on the bed. I walked over to a small desk which had a microwave, a coffee maker and several mugs. I took a mug, filled it with water. poured the water into a ramen cup and began to microwave the ramen. The entire time I did this I could feel Manson stare at me, his gaze was filled with curiosity.

His gaze started to get on my nerve, I just don't like him staring at me like that. I signed as I pulled the ramen out of the microwave and I reached for a utensil but I found a hand instead. I looked over and found that Manson had placed his hand over my fork.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Instant noodles, not the most healthy option out there." He responded.

"Are you trying to control what I eat, because I'm really not into that." I said, trying very hard not to punch him.

"I'm definitely not doing that, I just want to make sure that you take care of yourself." He responded. I felt something for a moment, I felt my heart flutter for a moment. No one has ever really cared for me like that, Tsubaki and Kaikane were almost like brothers but they were focused on each other a lot. With Manson, it felt different. But that feeling in my heart, I crushed it. People are disappointing, especially those close to you. Better to just close yourself off than feel the pain they will inevitably cause you.

"Well, your concern is much appreciated but I can take care of myself." I said.

"Okay, tell you what. Let me make you a sandwich and you can still eat that ramen." Manson said.

"And what do I get out of this?" I asked.

"Besides delicious food, I'll sleep somewhere else tonight." Manson answered.

"Alright, I accept your deal." I said. He smiled and left the room, going to get whatever. There was a deafening silence after he left, I could feel myself getting wrapped up in something, I just couldn't tell what it was. Manson came back soon enough and I saw what he made me.

"A sandwich, really?" I asked him.

"You've never had one before but I make dam good sandwiches." He said.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said, taking the plate that had the sandwich.

"Ahem, ahem. Would all students please report to the dining room for a very special meal tonight." Monokuma said, popping onto a nearby television screen.

This can't be good.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry for the long hiatus, me and my entire family have been dealing with an emotionally devastating loss. Enough time has passed that I feel ready to finished this part of the chapter. Though I do regret that I will be on another long hiatus again very soon. This time its for less sad reason and more for I won't have any time to update while I'm away. This means there won't be any new content till the end of June, so I'm sorry again for another long hiatus.


	8. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 3

**Clayton POV**

I found the dining room dimly lit with the only source of light coming from the candles place on the long dining table in the center of the room. The candles held a strong fire on their wick and they smelled like vanilla. Only the smell was intoxicating, like it was trying to smother us. And the heat was unbearable, somebody had turned the furnace up 10 thousand degrees and forgot to turn on the AC. I was dying by the time I sat down and sweat rolled down my face as I saw everyone else take their seat at the table.

A silver platter and dome was in front of me, it had a post it note one it. It read: " _Hope you all had a good first day. But it's not done yet, I hope you guys are hungry because it's going to be a special meal_.". I really don't want to see what's being served this meal but I have a feeling I don't have a choice, so I lifted the lid to find a well cooked steak with some fries under the lid. Somehow that is still terrifying. Great, now I'm afraid of food.

I saw everyone else sit down at various seats around the table, each lifting up the lid for their platter. However, each platter contained a different food for each person. Manson has a cheeseburger with steamed broccoli. Tsubaki had chocolate roses and spaghetti pasta. I glanced to my right and saw that Kaikane had a sandwich that looked like a zombie. Not sure about Manson but I knew for a fact that Tsubaki loves chocolate roses and Kaikane loves zombie movies. Either we've been stalked or Monokuma has telepathy and read our minds, not sure which ones worst. In fact, I'm willing to bet all of my money that everyone else here has their favorite food or the food they do have is done in a way that would like.

Several minutes pass and none of us have eaten or have drank anything, only staring at each other in terrified glances. The atmosphere was palpable with fear and anger, wondering what we were all doing here. After a few minutes of more waiting I could feel fatigue creeping onto me, it's making me slowly drop my guard. I pinched myself below the table and the sharp pain woke me up a little. A few more hours go by and I see everyone else slowly lower their guard, not me. Past experience has taught me that people do unpleasant things when you least want and expect it.

Suddenly all the lights flickered off and the candles blown out. The room temperature dropped to freezing so rapidly that the next time I exhaled I saw it as smoke.

"Phuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, kept you guys waiting didn't I." The lights burst to life and the candles were lit again as Monokuma appeared, standing on our table in a tux and top hat. There was a cane in his hand and he lifted it up and tapped the table two times. Suddenly all the lights were focused on him, like spotlights. Even the fire of the candles seem to be drawn to him.

"I swear to God if he starts singing and all this turns into a musical, I'm smashing that bear. Don't care if he kills me or not, I am not singing at all." I muttered.

"Oh don't be so grim, I'm only here to give you all a little push." Monokuma responded.

"And what kind of push is that, you evil satanic teddy bear." I responded back.

"Not much, simply a little motivation for some of you." Monokuma said, then he taps his cane against the table again. He gestures for us to stand up and we all do. The chairs descend into the floor, cobblestone sliding back into place, almost like the chairs were never there. Behind the last positions of the chairs metal tubes ascend and a portion of its wall slides down, revealing a small metal chair with straps and belts inside.

"In you guys go, come on come on let's get this show on the road." Monokuma said, pushing Toboe into a nearby tube.

"Well since you asked so nicely." I said, stepping into the tube and flipping Monokuma off. I sat myself down in the chair and strapped myself in. The door slid close as the last thing I saw before pitch darkness was a laughing Monokuma.

As soon as the door closed I felt myself and the tube fall straight down at rapid speed. My ears popped and darkness slowly began crawling through my vision until I could see was black. My body felt like it was in limbo, between worlds. But it wasn't like life and death, it was this world and something else. All of this felt too familiar, it unnerved me to say the least.

I slowly woke up, I was laying on the cold hard ground with a grey ceiling staring down at me. The room itself had a haunted feeling and atmosphere, almost like the spirits of the dead still inhabited it. It also felt like all the death it had seen had taken its toll on the room, I saw the walls cracked and tha air stale. Almost like it was decaying. I noticed a projector embedded in the wall, the projector seemed to notice I was now awake because it whizzed to life and started to project something.

I looked to the wall that was being projected on and I saw only a white screen. Then the screen faded and an old title card appeared, like from those old cowboy and western films. The words on the screen came into focus and it read:

 _ **Congratulations! Someone has decided to be the murderer! Isn't that GREAT!**_

I stood there for a minute, just staring at the screen. Then the projector turned off and I spent a few more minutes just staring and processing. I quickly ran through the list of other students trapped with me, most of them seem like nice people. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, everyone has secrets and everyone is out for themselves. It's only a matter of time before they hurt you, after all humans only look out for themselves. Figured that out a little too late for my tastes but I know now.

A wall splits in two and slides apart, revealing an elevator. I stepped onto the elevator and the door slid close. The ride up was long, possibly because it was going slower than the ride down but also because I was thinking about everything. My mind raced with different scenarios, ranging from Tsubaki killing me to Monokuma deciding to skip the killing game and just kill me in this elevator. I was so wrapped up in these thoughts that I didn't noticed that the elevator had stopped. I came back to reality only because the elevator started ringing and that got on my nerves.

The elevator had deposited me onto the residential room with our rooms. I walked slowly to my room, once again deep in my thoughts. I pushed opened the door to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

"Guess you're not in the mood for food." Manson said, laying a sandwich next to me.

"Didn't eat anything tonight so sure, I guess I'm hungry." I responded.

"Okay. Eat up and sleep. The others are meeting in the morning so go to sleep after you eat." Manson said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask without thinking.

"We had a deal, I make you a sandwich and you get the room for a night." He responded.

"You were there with me, you saw the same things. You know how people feel." I muttered.

"What are you saying?" Manson asked, puzzled.

"I'm saying that...there's too much food here for me to eat alone. And I guess if I fall asleep soon I won't notice if another person sleeps as well." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Don't get full of yourself, I'm only keeping my eye on you so you don't try anything suspicious." I said.

"Sure." He responded.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm also back to updating on a regular schedule. So please check in and review, every little bit helps.


	9. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 4

**Clayton POV**

I slept in my own bed alone that night, Manson slept in his own right across from mine. I found myself wrapped in warmth, it was as if the blankets were nonexistence. It gave me a sense of security and peace, it quelled the storm of worries inside of me that had been brewing since this whole thing started. It also helped that I, begrudgingly, started seeing Manson as a friend. You get to see what people are really like in intense and dangerous situations, and Manson has been comforting to me. Don't get me wrong, I think he's freaking out on the inside but, he's also been looking after me.

I guess we're friends now but using that word just doesn't feel right, but not for the reasons you expect. Being friends just doesn't feel strong enough to describe the relationship forming between me and Manson. However, being in love is too strong to describe it. There's a middle area and I think that's where we fall into. At this point I don't know what to feel about Manson, on one hand, I'm starting to feel something for him but on the other hand, it's too soon to know what I feel. All I know is that friend is not the word to describe Manson but I don't know what else to call him. So, for now, I'll just shove all of these feelings somewhere else until I can deal with them, though in this situation I will probably have to deal with them sooner rather than later. I just wish life wasn't so complicated, that my mind was clear and that I knew what I have to do. But since life is complicated I'm stuck in a hurricane that is my mind. I'm probably a horrible person, my entire class is in a life or death situation where one of us had to murder someone else and I'm here having trouble over some guy.

I saw Manson stir in his bed, the blankets and sheets shifting around. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9, guess it was time to get up. Though I don't see any other reason why except for food and maybe Kaikane and Itsuka.

"Hey, sleepyhead, guess I made a good sandwich since you've been sleeping for a while." Manson said, getting out of bed.

"It was alright, you just exhausted me last night." And as soon as I said that I immediately regretted it.

"Well okay, get ready for tonight. It's gonna be a wild ride." Manson looked at me in a way that made me blush as he made his way into the bathroom. I just sat there. in my bed, stunned at what I did and Manson's response. The sound of the shower turning on snapped me out of my daze and I got out of bed.

I got out some clothes and placed them on my bed. Manson emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed this time, and I went into the bathroom after he left. I spent the entire shower just leaning up against a wall, letting the warm water wash over me. I let myself pretend for a moment that the water could wash away everything negative I've done and that's been done to me. Like I was being doused in holy water, being reborn as a better version of me.

After that little existential walk, I got dressed and made my way towards the cafeteria. What I found was not what I was expecting.

Everyone was getting along. They were laughing, chatting and eating like nothing happened yesterday. Like there wasn't now a murderer among the group, plotting to kill one of us.

"You guys are awfully cheerful considering what happened the last time we were in a group." I commented.

"Well, we did some thinking and we came to a conclusion. Monokuma is lying about a murderer." Jake said.

"Logically Monokuma could just be deceiving us, causing paranoia among the group. There are many outcomes from this paranoia but I think the desired one for Monokuma is that we grow so paranoid that one of us snaps and kills." Toboe added.

"Really." I said, withholding as much sarcasm as I could.

"Yep, now we're all friends. We're not going to give in to Monokuma. We're all going to stick together because we got friendship now. None of us have let Monokuma's lies get to them." Nora said.

"Right you do that, I'm not going to be so idiotic." I turned around and walked out of the dining room, guess I'll just eat when nobody else is around.

"Clayton!" Tsubaki chased after me, grabbing my arm. "Please, Clayton. I know you don't like people but these are good people. They're not going to hurt you."

"You're wrong, this is the perfect situation for people to hurt each other. Do you honestly think that Monokuma lied to us, that nobody wants to kill. Tsubaki, listen to me. All people ever do is hurt each other, you get your hopes up then they let you down. So, no these are not good people. Just people that are going to hurt you in the end." I responded, slipping out of Tsubaki's grip.

"Clayton, this isn't living. Pushing other people away, you're hurting yourself by doing that. You're only hurting yourself by doing this." She said.

"Maybe, but I'm still alive. And I'm content to just survive." I walked, with silence following me. The sound being created were my footsteps and my key as I opened the door to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and face the ceiling, just staring at it.

 _Knock Knock_

"You don't need to knock, Manson, you have a key." I said. The door creaked opened and Manson walks inside.

"Well, I was just being polite. I know how much of a drama queen you can be when things surprise you." He responded.

"Drama king to you." I said.

"Mmmm, let's agree to disagree. Wait, how did you know it was me?" Manson asked as he sat on the bed across from me.

"I just had a conversation with Tsubaki, so I thought either you or Kaikane would come to try and convince me to mingle with people. I guessed you and turns out I was right." I answered, not even turning to face Manson.

"I'm not going to get all preachy on you, but I really think you should come back. We've managed to cobble together some games from kitchen supplies and I think you'd enjoy it. But if you're not interested in that at least get up and walk around. Take care of your physical health at least rather than be cooped up in the room." Manson said.

"You go on, I guess I'll walk around." I compromised with Manson.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get." Manson got up and left the room.

So I soon got up as well and exited the room, taking a quick stroll around the floor. I soon grew bored with just walking around and I decided to take a closer look at the previous floors. I took the elevator down to the floor that contained the lab and morgue, the floor was even colder than last time if that's even possible.

I decided the lab would be much more interesting so I went into it first. The smell was different than before. Like someone decided to make a smoothie out of various chemicals. I saw a chemical mixer on a stainless steel table in the corner of the lab. I approached it and saw that it was still on, in fact, it was the source of the smell in the room. It read:

 _ **Knock Out Gas: Process Complete**_

Someone had made knockout gas?! And everyone is gathered in the dining room! I ran to the elevator and I felt my anxiety rise as the doors slid closed. I rushed out as soon as the doors opened and threw the doors to the dining room open. Everyone turned their heads towards me. Suddenly, glass shattered and mist began to curl around my feet as the others dropped rapidly to the ground.

* * *

 **Kaikane POV**

My eyes shot open as the world around me readjusted to the sudden light and my body to the cold hard ground. I took a few seconds to breathe and then I turned my head to the other side of me. I saw Jake Alexander, his eyes were glassy and there was a hole in his chest. I let out a frightful scream as I realized he was dead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I am the worst procrastinator ever in the world. I realized that there were a few holes in the murder of this chapter so I decided to fix them, then I hit a writer's block and so I kept pushing it off until now. To make up for the lack of content I going to try and upload another chapter this week.


	10. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 5

**Tsubaki POV**

The gas I was exposed had a paralyzing effect, so I could see was a mop in a bucket. The feeling in my body slowly returning to me, like ice thawing after a long Ice Age. And suddenly, like a dam breaking down, I fell to ground as my body returned to its normal state. The warmth that had flooded my system was slowly dissipating itself as I caught my breath. I pushed myself off the floor, the world spinning around momentarily. I heard a scream, a scream from someone I knew so well and loved. Kaikane was in danger and I needed to help him. I threw open the door, which was suspiciously unlocked. I found myself in the lobby of the hotel, still in a daze. Taking a moment to process things I noticed that the door to the room I was locked in blended into the wall of the lobby. Like something straight out a mystery novel or show.

And then I saw the body, my brother just sitting against the wall and staring blankly. Then I recognized the body, Jake Alexander. I didn't know him that well, he was reliable and hardworking with a real love and drive for history. And he wouldn't harm anything, from humans to bugs he just couldn't bring himself to inflict pain onto anything. In a better world Jake Alexander, the Ultimate Archaeologist, would be alive but no, a compassionate and intelligent man has been killed. Then Kaikane stirred a little, his body shifting a millimeter, as if he was reacting to my presence. But then he went back to sitting against the wall, his eyes devoid of any emotion or life. Suddenly the walls to the lobby rolled into the ceiling as Monokumas dragged the rest of the class into the lobby. The Monokumas placed them around Jake's body and stabbed them in the heart with a syringe that contained a strange liquid, all of them gasped and movement returned to their bodies.

"Oh my god." Manson said, the first one to notice Jake.

Clayton was the next to notice, but he averted his eyes.

"What kind of heinous being would such a vile thing." Shinobu said.

"Unfortunate." Yuushi said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

A dead moment of silence fell over the group, tears streaming down some of their faces. It the most horrible feeling I have ever experienced, it was like a fuse was traveling towards a bomb and I couldn't do anything. Then a hole appeared in the ceiling and out popped Monokuma.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised it took this long to get a murder going, you guys have set a new record for how long a murder takes place. Honestly, I thought I was going to have to throw in some extra incentives but you guys proved me wrong." Monokuma said.

"So this is a murder?" I asked, looking at Kaikane.

"Oh for sure, I saw all the big and little gruesome details. And of course the murderer is among you. Now in case you weren't paying attention the first time, let me go over what happens now. Now that a murder has been committed all of you must investigate the murder and gather evidence, then we hold a trial where you all get to debate who the killer is. And if you don't find out the killer or guess the killer incorrectly, then the killer gets to go free while you all get punished. However, if you guess correctly then only the killer gets punished." Monokuma placed a rectangular device in our hands.

"This is your device recorder and presenter, any evidence you collect will be stored in the device and can be presented at the trial. I call it the Monokuma drive. There's already an autopsy report on it. That's all folks, hope you guys have fun." Monokuma jumped up into the ceiling, leaving us alone.

"What do we do now?" Lova asked, still staring at Jake's body.

"Not much, since the murderer is obvious. Kaikane Itsuka is the murderer." Shinobu said, pointing her finger out at Kaikane who was still sitting up against the wall.

"WHAT, no! My brother is not a killer." I said, as the others turned their attention to Kaikane.

"Like I'd believe a word from you, your his sister. You two would cover for each other, lie for each other. Maybe you both killed him, you could be his accomplice. After all, you were already awake when Monokuma woke us up. Either way, it is extremely suspicious behavior and circumstances. Thus I conclude that the villainous character we are looking for is none other than Kaikane Itsuka." Shinobu explained.

"And there is precedent for this kind of behavior, many people who experience trauma often revert to catatonic state. Refusing contact with the outside world and trapping themselves in their own mind. This kind of trauma can be anything but murder is not out of the realm of possibility." Yuushi added.

"How dare you accuse me and my brother of being killers!" I said, getting closer to Yuushi.

"I'm simply stating the facts, I'm not accusing him directly. But the facts aren't in his favor." Yuushi responded.

"Then I'll find the actual facts, I'm going to prove that my brother is not a killer." I turned towards the rest of the group, I gave them a look that said "Please help me prove that my brother did not do this.".

"I'll help." Manson said.

"I will too." Lova stepped forward.

"Yeah, me too." Clayton said.

"I will assist as well." Airi said.

Then Shinobu backed away from us.

"You're all fools, but have no fear I will save us all." She said.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I can't join you. I believe you're letting emotions cloud your judgement." Yuushi made a few steps towards Shinobu, but kept his distance.

"If no one else is going to join my crusade of justice then we shall be going." Shinobu gestured for Yuushi to follow him.

"Please do not call the investigation that, the only reason I am even remotely near you right now is because of the limited space in the lobby. Once we leave I will be conducting my own investigation." Yuushi said, brushing past Shinobu.

"If you say so, ally." Shinobu bittely said.

"For such a smart guy, Yuushi can be so stupid sometimes." Clayton remarked. He started making his way towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I can't stay here. I just can't. I need space right now, I'll come back here. I promise." Clayton continued walking towards the elevator.

"I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Manson said, leaving as well.

I took a look around the room, to notice details that I overlooked during that whole confrontation. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. On the normally white floor I noticed small smudges of something, I just couldn't tell what it was. I approached it and knelt down to take a closer look. It was a light red stain, partially smeared away. There was also a strange smell about, like a clean and sterile smell. The stain also looked to be mostly wiped away. The floor looked like a rag was swept over it, but the rag was already dirty so it left a noticeable smear. I think that the stain was actually blood at one point, but the air and an unknown cleaning chemical has diluted it from its original state. And the bad cleaning job makes me think that the killer was in a rush. Now that I knew what I was looking for I found a trail leading to the elevator doors, with the trail getting cleaner as I go to the elevator. However, there were still noticeable smears. I'm guessing the murder did not take place in the lobby. I took out the Monokuma drive and swiped it across everything I saw. I even placed in some my thoughts and notes

 **Blood Smears and Trail Has Been Added to Evidence**

A sob was briefly started and then stopped, then it started again and then stopped again. I looked over my shoulder to see Nora shaking, her arms wrapped around her body. Her eyes were watered over with tears. Nora is a really shy person, she has a fear that every time she opens up to a person they are going to hurt. She tries but she has very few friends. She's kinda a more extreme version of Clayton now that I think about it. And with the situation we through in extreme paranoia for everyone. Poor girl, the sight of a dead body is not healthy for anyone. I should probably help her.

"Nora, what's wrong?" I asked, approaching her.

"Someone died, someone has actually died. Oh god, I'm next. Everyone loved Jake in some way, he was a pacifist. He wouldn't harm anything but someone still killed him, imagine what'll happen to me. Me, everybody hates me. Even my own father hates me. If I'm not dead now I'll be the next one to go!" Nora sounded like she was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown, I had to do something right now.

"You've never had anyone care for you, not even your father cared for you. You remind me so much of Clayton, in so many ways. You've both push people away, but you guys actually have the most compassion out of all of us. You just hide it because you've been hurt too many times. I'm here with you, Nora, I'm not going anywhere. Nora, I'm your friend and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders.

She looked into my eyes, she was searching for something. Then her eyes lit up, she had found what she was looking for in me. In any case she was now calm, I had pulled her back from the edge.

"Alright, I'm with you. But I can't stay here, I can't help but look at Jake and think that it could have been me there. I'll go up the lab, I heard Yuushi talk about going to it. Maybe I can find something there." Nora said.

"Okay, if you find anything let me know." I sent Nora on the way.

"Hey Tsubaki, you need to come over here." Airi said, examining Jake's body and the immediate area around it.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling next to her.

"Check out the autopsy file." Airi pulls out her drive activates the autopsy file.

It read:

 _Victim's Name: Jake Alexander_

 _Time of Death: N/A_

 _Cause of Death: Single stab/piercing wound to the heart_

 _Notes: Victim has a small wound in their heart, somewhat in the shape of an x. Victim also possess a singular exit wound that does not match up with entrance wound in either position and size._

Airi partially lifted Jake's left side up to reveal a wound that was small, but big enough to notice.

"My guess is whatever killed him shattered on impact and a shard exited through his left side. Now what the weapon was or where the shard is right now, I don't know." Airi said, laying Jake back down.

"Well, I guess I'll find out." I said, making my way towards the elevator.

"For the record, this seems planned out. I don't think your brother did this because of that." Airi said.

"Thanks, right now it feels like the whole world is against him." I responded with.

 **Monokuma Autopsy File Has Been Added to Evidence**

When I emerged from the elevator, I suddenly had an idea. We were all last seen in the dining room before the murder, what if the murder was committed there? I walked cautiously towards the dining room, careful not to have my steps be heard. And suddenly there I was in the dining room, hard to believe this was the last room where everyone was still alive in.

I carefully examined the crossbows first, since they were likely used in the murder. I came to the last one and found that it lacked its bolt, as all the others had their bolts. I traced its line of fire to the wall on the other side of room, I found two nails with frayed rope tied around them. This must be the spot where Jake was murdered, his body was tied up and then killed. So I traced along the wall, I found an unusually deep dip in the wall. I ran my finger on it and there was something sharp in the dip that definitely wasn't stone. I went into the kitchen and found a pair of tweezers, and used them to get the shard out. I pulled it out and the metal shard was covered in a dried up red liquid, blood.

 **Red Metal Shard Has Been Added to Evidence**

 **Crossbow and missing Bolt Has Been Added to Evidence**

 **Dining Room Wall Has Been Added to Evidence**

Something is missing here, and I think I'll find that missing piece in the weapons storage room. So that was my next destination, which I quickly did. I took a scan of the room, and everything was exactly the same. Exactly the same as the last time I saw it, that's extremely suspicious in light of recent events. The rack which contained all the arrows in the hotel was full except for one spot, which was missing an arrow.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here."

I whirled around to Yuushi standing at the doorway, arrow in hand.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

"Just testing out a theory." He placed the arrow back into the rack and left the room.

The arrow that he place back in the rack, its tip was dull. Like it impacted on something.

 **Dull Arrow and Rack Has Been Added to Evidence**

Yuushi was supposed to be in the lab, and if he's doing testing with arrows then I need to check out the lab. Once again I traveled to a different part of the hotel, hopefully this is the last room I need to go to. Monokuma is probably about to call the trial any minute now. Nora was inside the room, staring at a computer like she wanted to set it on fire. Next to her was a cabinet filled with bleach. Bleach is a cleaning chemical, and it can create the smell that I found earlier in the lobby. I opened the cabinet and lifted the jug on the right, I held it up to the light and I saw that it was full. I held the jug on the left up to the light and it was nearly empty.

"Damn it." Nora muttered.

"Something I can help with." I said looking over her shoulder. It looks like she's trying to access some kind of record or log book.

"We were exposed to some kind of gas, meaning that chemicals had to be mixed. This is the only place I know of that can make that kind of gas. I talked with Monokuma and he says that all usage of the equipment in the lab is recorded, but access is encrypted. Meaning that you can't delete nor alter who used it, it also means you can't see who used it." Nora responded.

"Well, Clayton is the Ultimate Hacker. If anyone can break encryption, he can." I placed my drive on the computer, it downloaded the log book.

"Come on Nora, we've got to go see Clayton." I said.

 **Bleach Has Been Added to Evidence**

 **Encrypted Log Book Has Been Added to Evidence**

It didn't take long to find Clayton, I found him in the kitchen along with Manson, Yuushi, Shinobu and Lova.

"Look, Clayton, Kaikane is guilty of killing Jake. We need you guys to vote him guilty or we all die." Shinobu said.

"How man times do I have to say this, Kaikane would never kill someone." Clayton responded.

"Back off Shinobu, I have evidence right here that will prove my brother did not kill Jake." I pulled out my drive and placed it on the table right next to me. Nora leaned against the table and Manson walked over to my left side.

Yuushi and Shinobu approached me

"What is that?" Yuushi asked.

"An encrypted log book showing who mixed chemicals at the lab recently. Someone made the gas that knocked us out, and this log book will show who did that. Clayton, I need you to unlock it." I said.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said.

A metal clang echoed throughout the kitchen, something fell to the floor. Then smoke rose up from the floor, breathing became difficult and my field of vision was nonexistent. Then screams and grunts of pain came next. A hand reached out onto my chest and pushed me down,a figure reached for my drive on the table and grabbed it. They turned to run away but I kicked them in the back of the knee, sending them face first into the metal table. I faintly saw some blood on the table and the attacker rolled away on the ground and out of sight.

It took a few minutes but the smoke dissipated. When it was gone Myako came in and patched up the injured. Yuushi had a marge gash underneath his eye, Shinobu was bleeding from her mouth, and Nora was bleeding from the back of her head so her entire head was bandaged up. Clayton had a massive bruise on his rib cage and Lova had a sprained ankle. And my drive was missing, meaning the one piece of evidence that would clear my brother was gone as well.

"Attention students, it is now time for the trail. Please report to the dining room." Monokuma announced over the loud speaker system.

Screw it, even without my drive I am going to prove my brother's innocence. No matter what the killer is going to pay for what they did, to both Jake and my brother. Let's get this over with.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I have changed some key details and plot points from what my original vision was. I hope you enjoyed the final product.

Who do you think the killer is?


	11. Chapter 1: A Familiar Setting Part 6

**Tsubaki POV**

"Are you okay?" Clayton asked me, walking alongside her to the dining room.

I gave me a look, a look that can only describe as 'Are you serious right now?'.

"Stupid question, I know. But somebody has to check in with you, especially now."

"Not great, besides the fact that my brother is being accused of murder, said brother being in a catatonic state at the moment, one of our friends dead, being forced to participate in some psycho's game, the real killer just took my best shot at clearing my brother. If I can't pull this off then we all die," The walls started collapsing in on me, the world began spinning and I could feel vomit rising through my throat. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, bringing me back to reality.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you break down like this. You are so much stronger than me, but I never realized that you needed support too. I've been a horrible friend, letting you grapple with everything alone. I'm not the best person in the world, in fact, I don't like a lot of people. But that doesn't mean I don't care for anyone, I care about you. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I'll drop everything in a heartbeat, just don't be like me and keep all your feelings to yourself. We both know that it only kills you in the end," Clayton looked into my eyes, pleading with me to stay grounded. And it worked, I could feel the earth returning below me.

I stood there, in that moment of time, just taking in this moment. Clayton is not the type of person to be going around and giving emotional support, but he does do it sometimes and when he does, he's like hope personified. He always knows exactly what to say at the exact right time. Honestly, he should be the Ultimate Therapist.

"You good?" Clayton asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I managed to get out, guess I need another minute.

"Okay, let's get going then," Clayton removed his hands from my shoulders, I got a little dizzy but I got my bearings back seconds later.

It took only a minute longer to arrive in the dining room, with all the chairs replaced with the tubes from earlier when Monokuma gave a motive for murder. You could feel everyone's dread at the sight, the reminder, of what those tubes mean and where they go.

"Pretty obvious what we've go to do," Clayton remarked.

"You can go down there if you want but I'm staying up here. I plan on staying alive," Nora said, making her way towards the doors.

Steel walls shot out from underneath the floor and slammed into the ceiling, sending out a deafening soundwave. Once my ears stopped ringing I saw that the steel walls were completely blocking the doors, trapping us in the dining room.

"Looks to me like Monokuma isn't giving you a choice. I could be wrong, but something tells me you're not going to take your chances with the bear." Clayton said, he stepped into a tube, which slowly closed its doors and descended beneath the floor.

I followed suit, stepping into my tube. One thing I noticed was that the tube lacked a seat. Guess Monokuma is a cheapskate, I can hear Clayton in my head say 'Good to know'. The door slid closed behind me, then the tube began to shift and move into the ground below. At first it was a slow pace, but as the seconds went by the speed began to pick up. The noise of metal on metal ripped itself into the tube, enhanced by its hollow nature. Soon the tube was racing at light speed, it got to the point where I was pinned to the ceiling of the tube by the sheer force of the journey. And then it stopped suddenly, I fell to the floor of the tube hard.

I groaned, pushing myself off of the floor. The door slid open, followed by a ding like on an airplane. I leaned my back against a wall inside the tub, taking deep breaths and wiping away the cold sweat that had formed on my forehead. I pushed myself off from the wall, stepping out of the tube into a dimly lit room. Soon the others arrived, all in the same violent manner and all looking like they just went through a tornado. Guess I must look like them as well. Manson was the last to arrive, looking very pale.

Bright lights began to turn on the left side of the room, revealing a catwalk that led to a crimson door.

"Gee, I wonder what Monokuma wants us to do?" Clayton said, sarcasm laced into his voice.

"Must you comment on everything, heathen," Shinobu said.

"Kinda, if the fans want me to stop then I'll stop," Clayton responded with.

"Alright, enough you two. We have more pressing concerns." Yuushi said, gesturing to the pathway.

That quieted the group, who were now making their way along the catwalk. The catwalk was narrow, forcing us to walk in a single file line. It hung over what looked like a bottomless pit, at least, it looked bottomless thanks to the darkness in it. Thankfully the area at the end of the catwalk was larger than the catwalk itself. It allowed us a moment to gawk at the massive crimson door that stood before us. The began moving inwards, allowing streams of light to illuminate the area we were in. Inside held a courtroom with red velvet curtains covering the walls. At the center was a medieval roundtable with paper, quills and ink placed in front of large, stone thrones. A picture of Jake hung from one of the thrones, a red x painted across it. Above the roundtable were tracks, likely meant for roller coasters. In the center, and floating above the roundtable, was a platform that contained Monokuma.

"Children! So glad you could make it. And I'm especially glad that the killer didn't flee. Please, take a seat."

We all took our seats, the cold stone of the thrones biting into our skins. On the roundtable, small pieces slid away to reveal a usb cable. Clayton took out his Monokuma Drive and connected it to the usb cable. The rest of us soon followed.

"Good, now in case this is unfamiliar to you let me explain the rules. One of you has committed murder, and it's up to everyone else to decide who the killer's identity is. There is no time limit. You can accuse anyone you want, you don't even need evidence. though having evidence does help win people over. Especially since, when the group indicates, there is a voting process. If the majority of you vote correctly, then only the killer gets punished. However, if the majority of you vote incorrectly then everyone besides the killer gets punished," Monokuma explained.

"Then let's get started," I said.

"So where do we start?" Manson asked.

"Let's start with the location in which the villain committed the deed. The lobby area, and I accuse Kaikane Itsuka as the murderer," Shinobu said.

"My brother is not the murderer, and your wrong about the location of Jake's death," I responded to Shinobu.

"Of course the sister would defend her brother, villainy runs in the family. How dare you accuse me of being wrong, a paragon of justice can never be wrong," Shinobu stood up abruptly and slammed down her hands.

"I trust Shinobu, Kaikane has to be the killer," Nora said.

"Calm down Shinobu, let's hear her out. We need all to absolutely sure before we vote, and if that means hearing Tsubaki out in order to prevent all our deaths then I'm in," Manson said.

"Thanks, so the body itself was placed in the lobby but from the evidence I've gathered Jake was not murdered there. If you examine the floor of the lobby you'll notice a trail of smears leading from the elevator. There are smears because the killer attempted to clean up the blood trail that likely appeared when Jake's body was dragged from his place of death. This was likely done to confuse the place of death. Also, if you get really close to the smear you notice a smell, a sterile smell. This would suggest a cleaning agent was used." I paused to that sink in "And it would not make sense to drag the body to somewhere else only to drag the body back to the lobby."

"I do hope you have a new place of death to replace the lobby, otherwise we're lost," Aki said.

"Actually, I do. Since Jake was last spotted alive in the dining room, I decided to move my search to there. And I found several things of interest. Like this crossbow missing its bolt and these nails placed in the wall with frayed rope tied around it, indicating these nails and were rope were used to hang something. And the missing bolt in conjunction with the way that Jake died has led me to believe that the crossbow was used as the murder weapon. This is my theory, after Jake was knocked out by the gas the killer hung him up by his arms and fired a bolt into Jake's heart, killing him," I finished my statement.

"Impressive, there's just one hole in your theory. If the crossbow was used as the murder weapon, why aren't any of the bolts covered in blood. I've searched both the dining room area and the weapons storage area and found no bolts are arrows covered in blood," Toboe said.

"I thought of that, and I have another theory. But I do have evidence to back me up. I think the killer swapt bolts from the crossbow with one from the storage room. The Monokuma file states that Jake has an exited wound not consistent with the entry wound. The killer switched out the original bolt from the crossbow and replaced it with a bolt from weapons storage. Toboe, if you examined the weapons storage area then you would have noticed those bolts subpar quality," I stated.

"You do raise a good point," Toboe responded.

"To add to the evidence, I found a shard embedded in the wall where Jake's body was hung on. A shard covered in a dried up red liquid, blood. My guess is that when the bolt struck Jake, in shattered inside of him. Most of the fragments must have remained in the body, but one one managed to exit the body and embed itself into the wall," I finished relaying my evidence.

"I can back Tsubaki up, I conducted a experiment of my own. I took a crossbow bolt from the weapons storage area and fired it, the bolt did not shatter and instead impacted on the wall I fired it at. This proves that the bolts were swapped as the bolts in the dining room area don't shatter," Yuushi added.

"That's all when and good but we still have a problem, who's the killer?" Airi pointed out.

Airi's right, despite all the evidence I've brought to attention I haven't made any headway toward the killer's identity. There's one piece of evidence that can prove who the killer is I just don't have it anymore. The log book of who used the chemical mixer, whoever used the mixer created that knockout gas and is the killer. I just can't prove it without my drive and that's gone. Everyone's looking at me, expecting something from me. I have to guide them to the log book otherwise we are going to backslide into nothing. Here's to hoping.

"There is one area that can prove the identity of the killer, the lab. The gas that was used on us, it could have only come from the lab. And I found a used bleach container in the lab. Bleach is a cleaning agent that could have been used to clean up the blood in the lobby. The chemical mixer, it logs whoever uses it," I explained.

"So then you must know who the killer is, you know about the log," Toboe said.

"I know about the log, but it was encrypted and stored on my drive. Which is now gone," I explained.

"So we're back to square one. She's just trying to cover for her brother," Nor said, glaring at me.

"I wouldn't say that, Nora. Because I have the log too and my decryption program should be finished now," Clayton held up his drive, it's screen was flashing a green thumbs up "I did my own investigating and found the logs at the lab. I downloaded one of my decryption programs and I sat back and waited." Clayton pressed the screen and it displayed the log books.

One name was the only one being displayed, Nora Hamakawa.

"Nora is the killer," Clayton stated.

"You can't prove that, I'm being framed! I'm being targeted because I'm just a poor, defenseless girl," Nora yelled out her defense.

"Except you were awfully friendly to Tsubaki during the investigation, a stark contrast to your normal, paranoid filled personality that your demonstrating right now," Yuushi pointed out.

"That doesn't prove anything," Nora once again yelled.

"Maybe, but the motive also factors into this. You're extremely paranoid, something like Monokuma telling everyone that one of us was now planning on murder would have pushed you over the edge," Clayton added.

"A coincidence," Nora continued to yell.

"There's one more thing to prove this, I managed to injure my attacker earlier. Nora, you're head is wrapped up in bandages. The attacker was injured in the head, in the front of the head. I'm willing to bet that if we pull those bandages off then it will prove you're the attacker and killer." I said, walking over to Nora.

Nora tried to get up, to run, but Monokuma hopped down and pinned her to the table. I reached over and pulled off her bandages and inspected her wounds. The back was dried up, which meant that it was not where the blood originated from. I lifted up her face and saw that beneath her hair was a gash, it was starting to scab over. That was where the blood came from and that is where my attacker was injured. Nora was standing right next to me when I was attacked. I gestured for the others to come over and inspect the wound.

"That settles it, Nora is the killer," Yuushi said.

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU ALL BELONG IN HELL!" Nora roared as Monokuma continued to restrain her.

"Alright it sounds like you all are ready to vote. But I wasn't paying attention so could I get a recap?" Monokuma said.

"Let me: _This all started when Monokuma showed us a message, that someone had finally decided to be the killer. This, however, was a false message, designed to fool everyone. The message managed to trick at least one individual, who's extreme paranoia caused them to plot a murder out of a sense of self preservation. They went to the lab and manufactured a gas that would knock everyone unconscious, allowing the killer to go about their business without interruption. They chose Jake Alexander, likely because of his pacifism. They killed him with a bolt from the storage room for weapons, she dragged his body to the lobby. She did these things in order to confuse us when we investigated. But something went wrong, the gas was starting to wear off so the killer had to rush with their job, leading to several mistakes. Then the killer laid Kaikane next to Jake in an effort to divert suspicion to him. Then she cozied up to the person whom she thought would be a lead investigator in an effort to sabotage their investigation. Just like they did with Tsubaki's drive, which contained definitive proof of their deed. What the killer didn't know was that I had already downloaded the evidence into my drive and installed a decrypting program, isn't that right Nora Hamakawa._ "

"I WILL BURN YOU ALL!" Nora responded with.

"Let's us vote and punish the evil that is Nora," Shinobu said, anger rising off of her.

"Very well, the papers in front of you contain the names and pictures of your fellow classmates. Simply put a check mark next to their name and that counts as a vote," Monokuma gestured to the items in front of us.

I took the piece of paper in front of me and I found Nora's name, I promptly put a check mark next to it. Monokuma took the paper out of my hand as soon as I was done, as he did with the others.

"Mmmmmm, you got it right. The majority have spoken and are correct, Nora is the killer. And since I promised punishment, that's exactly what I'm going to deliver. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma raised his hands to the skies.

"PLEASE DON'T, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Nora leapt out at Monokuma.

 **Game Over**

 **Nora Hamakawa, The Ultimate Seamstress, Has Been Found Guilty.**

 **Time For Punishment**

 **Punishment: A Needle And A Thread**

 _ **A roller coaster comes rolling overhead, a chain leaps from one of the seats and wraps itself around Nora. It yanks her into the seat in the roller coaster, she's now trapped in the seat. Monokuma jumps into the front car and pushes a lever, sending the roller coaster flying forwards. The roller coaster spins upside down and the chains release Nora. She falls onto a mattress, hitting it with a thud. She starts to get up but a needle flies down and impales her in the abdomen, pinning her to the mattress. Suddenly, more and more needles fall from the sky, each one striking her in a different part of her body. The last needle drops, but by this time her body is covered in them and the mattress is soaked in blood.**_

 **End of Punishment**

 **Clayton POV**

After that whole experience Monokuma took us back to our rooms, but I needed something first. I rummaged through the kitchen and finally I found it, I lifted up a bottle of scotch and took an empty glass cup with me. I went back to my room and poured the scotch into the glass, filling it to the brim.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Manson walked out of the bathroom.

"Feels right," I took a massive sip.

"No, you're just blocking out the pain," Manson took the glass from the hand.

"I didn't want this to happen, despite everything I said. I really hoped that nobody would die, but here we are. People are just one big disappointment, you get your hopes up but all they do is turn around and give you pain. Tsubaki's in Kaikane's room, taking care of him because he's still not responding to anything. And I'm here all alone, so alone. Everytime I try to reach, to feel connected, all I get is pain. Pain and suffering, that's the motto of my life," I reached back and snatched the glass back, taking another sip from it.

"Why do you push everyone away?" Manson asked as I downed the rest of the glass.

"Aside from the obvious. I begged my father for years to show me and any kind of affection, he never did. Anything I tried, there was always something wrong I did. He would get angry and yell, he never hit me. He just made me feel worthless, a mistake, he made me feel dead. Eventually I got use to feeling dead, it was all I ever felt. Then he found out my sexuality and sent me to Japan, he sent me note when I got there. It said 'We're done'. Then I hacked into my dad's security cameras and found out that he adopted a son. A son that he was playing with, that he should up to school for, a son that he told that he was proud of, a son whom he tucked into bed every night and said 'I love you', a son he comforted when he woke up from nightmares. He never did that with me," I picked up the bottle and chugged some of it down.

"What did I ever do to deserve what he did to me? What kind of father puts his own child through that? And now look at us now, at each other's throats and looking for blood," Manson snatched the bottle from my hand.

"I get that you've had a hard life, but don't do this to yourself. Don't destroy yourself, if you do, then your father wins. Pain is not something anyone wants to go through, but if you go through it alone then it only gets worse. Pain lets us feel empathy, pain lets us connect, pain helps me us who we are. If you shut down then you're shutting yourself down. So please, let someone in," Manson placed his hand on mine, it felt warm.

I leaned in, scanning his face. I leaned in closer, and kissed him. The kiss felt sweet and warm, like the sun was rolling over me. I leaned in more and pushed Manson onto my bed with me on top. He felt safe, he felt secure and he felt right. Like he connected me to something more, something greater. I could feel a dam in me break, like all the emotions I held back all these years came rushing out. But I wasn't afraid, I had Manson here with me.

 **End**

 **Of**

 **Chapter**

 **Students Remaining: 14**

 **Boys**

 **1\. Clayton Chase, Status: Alive**

 **2\. Deacon Castellanos, Status: Alive**

 **3\. Kaikane Itsuka, Status: Alive**

 **4\. Jake Alexander, Status: Deceased**

 **5\. Manson Andres, Status: Alive**

 **6\. Toboe Kureshi, Status: Alive**

 **7\. Yuushi Akeru, Status: Alive**

 **8\. Haruta Utsuki, Status: Alive**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Tsubaki Itsuka, Status: Alive**

 **2\. Shinobu Takeda, Status: Alive**

 **3\. Lova Eriksson, Status: Alive**

 **4\. Nora Hamakawa, Status: Deceased**

 **5\. Airi Noriko, Status: Alive**

 **6\. Myako Himura, Status: Alive**

 **7\. Lavender Vargas, Status: Alive**

 **8\. Aki Kawaguchi, Status: Alive**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I've been sitting on this for a while, I've been working on other projects and dealing with life. With life things can chaotic real fast and I finally have a handle enough to write this. Next up is probably a Pokemon update.

Sidenote: Clayton and Manson scenes are quickly becoming my favorite to write. Let me know what you think.

Until Next Time


End file.
